ξ Memorias de amor, locura, traición y venganza ξ
by Lacryma Kismet
Summary: Con gran satisfacción miré como tomabas de esa copa, no sin antes brindar por nosotros, sin darte cuenta que era el pacto que sellaba desde ese instante tu único e indefectible destino . Pesamientos. Dentro los personajes.


¡HOLA A TODOS! de nuevo otro fic corto. Esos pequeños chispazos que me entran y que tengo que escribir inmediatamete, luego lo olvido.

Cuando lo lean se van a dar cuenta de quien es el que esta hablando.

Disclaimer: Beyblade no es de mi propiedad y no gano nada, punto.

Dedicado para todos los que lo lean.

Lean y juzguen

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Memorias de amor, locura, traición y venganza.**

No tengo mas vista que la de una celda y las rejas de las mías, ni mas espacio que el de estas paredes sofocantes que parecen burlarse de mi demencia. ¿Estoy loco? Tal vez, no me importa en realidad; ¿homicida? Si, lo acepto, pero con una gran justificación; ¿remordimientos? Eso no se lleva conmigo.

No cabe duda que el tiempo vuela; seis meses desde que estoy aquí encerrado como un animal con algún mortal virus. Golpeado y tratado inhumanamente como su hubiese asesinado a un santo.

Definitivamente es dura la vida aquí adentro. Pero a pesar de toda esta vida monótona, apartada y hastiada, la satisfacción por haber saciado mi odio y rencor de una manera placentera y casi orgásmica, aún me hacen sonreír.

Lo recuerdo perfectamente, como su hubiesen pasado apenas unos días desde que el objeto de mis mayor angustia, deseo, odio y amor, recibió el agradecimiento de sus tantas traiciones y querellas. Así es como funciona el karma.

Fue tan hermoso cuando nos conocimos¿amor a primera vista? No lo creo, pero si apetito y pasión por convertir en realidad todas aquellas locas fantasías que nuestra mente guardaba celosamente. Todo fue paulatino, y cuando menos lo esperaba, otro sentimiento apareció a flote con la necesidad de no solo satisfacer las necesidades carnales, sino también los del alma. ¿Qué fue? No lo sé, ni me interesa indagar en las razones y posibilidades, de lo único que puedo estar seguro, es que por ti fue que violé mi orgullo y soberbia rompiendo la promesa de que jamás me importaría una persona como pasó contigo.

Solo esa vez (maldito el día en que lo acepté) decidí tomar la idea de que el destino, la vida, Dios…lo que haya sido, me daba la opción de tomar otro camino fuera de la frialdad y egoísmo humanos.

Te expuse mis sentimientos, los aceptaste y, según tu, correspondiste. Vivimos así dos años juntos y todo lo que puede dar una persona al sujeto de sus mas exquisitas pasiones y locuras, parecía recíprocamente compartido.

Los admito, los años mas maravillosos que alguien me dio. Cada noche tenía el placer de hacerte completamente mío; de probar, palpar, observar y oler todo tu excelso cuerpo, piel y boca y de escucharte decir mi nombre con lujuria mientras pedías que te tomara; llegando, así, hasta lo alto y dejar salir ese ente borracho de placer guardado dentro de nosotros. Todo ese vals de sentidos resumidos en un acto.

Sin duda es hermoso vivir en un país de fantasía, todo era tan perfecto que no entraba en la razón ni en la lógica. Sabías fingir y mentir tan bien, que no era capas de darme cuenta del detallado teatro que tenías tú y ese bastardo de Bryan, o ¿era mi sentido común el que estaba cegado por el fuego de mis sentimientos hacía ti? .

Entonces, ese día en el que mis castillos de ilusiones en el cielo se vinieron abajo al descubrirte follando con ese maldito en nuestra propia casa.

Exploté, enfurecí, lloré hasta el cansancio y tú me rogaste y me pediste perdón tantas veces que hubieras logrado escribir todo un libro con las mil y una formas de conjugar las palabras para disculparte por un adulterio.

Accedí, te di otra oportunidad¿no te pareció extraño? Tal vez hacías gala de tus miles de formas de engañarme, pero también brillabas con luz propia por tu enorme ingenuidad, cosa que te costó mucho.

Entonces, según tu, habría que salvar nuestra relación, por supuesto que eso me daba un as bajo la manga. Para eso ofrecí una noche de entrega y pasión como ninguna otra, en donde te mimé, como buena pareja que soy. Lucías tan hermoso: tus mejillas sonrojadas y tu mirada perdida por tanto placer, que hasta dude en concluir con mi plan, desafortunadamente para ti, no habría marcha atrás.

- Esto fue fabuloso…Kai. Me alegra que sigamos juntos, gracias por haberme perdonado – me dijiste -

Así me gusta: inocente, ingenuo y sin saber nada de mis verdaderas intensiones; eso fue lo que mas me excitaba.

-Yo también soy feliz Yuriy, no sabes lo que estoy disfrutando esto.

Y todavía faltaba lo mejor. Sonriente y con el afán de seguir celebrando nuestra "reconciliación" , fui a traer vino para tomarlo ahí mismo en la cama. Llegué de nuevo a ti y me besaste con tanta profundidad y devoción, que casi sentía culpa por lo que iba a pasar, aunque logré controlarme.

Con gran satisfacción miré como tomabas de esa copa, claro, no sin antes brindar por nosotros, lo que no sabías era que ese era el pacto que sellaba desde ese instante tu único e indefectible destino.

-¡Kai¿Qué pasa?

No me inmuté, solo miraba con gran satisfacción el comienzo de tu agonía. Me acerqué a tus labios y los besé dulcemente, te recosté y ya no podías moverte por el agudo dolor.

-Pasa que ese bastardo y tu han pagado con su deuda.

Me miraste confundido, pero no tuviste tiempo para reclamar algo, el veneno te había quemado completamente por dentro, tu vida se te fue.

Cruel, despiadado, rencoroso, demente…como sea, pero placentero.

Y así, puedo decir que por lo menos algo de ti me perteneció completamente: tu muerte.

**FIN.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Siento haber matado a Yuriy, en serio, pero nunca debió haber engañado a Kai.

Espero sus comentario, gracias por leer.¡NOS VEMOS!


End file.
